This invention relates to new and useful improvements in the construction, fitting and fabrication of a Syme prosthesis.
Attempts have been made in the past to produce a practical flexible Syme socket but this approach to an improved prosthesis has been unsuccessful.
Presently, the conventional Syme prosthesis includes metallic parts, awkward and unsightly construction and lack of flexibility at the toe break together with the lack of adequate compressibility at the heel.